listfandomcom-20200216-history
Airdramon
Category:Digimon VillainsCategory:Villains Airdramon is a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Air Dramon", and who bears huge wings. It is a very valuable monster said to be close to God. It's good at aerial attacks, and its roar can call storms, while the flap of its wings can cause tornadoes. Although its personality is quite ferocious, it possesses a high intelligence. However, it's impossible for an average Tamer to use it.3 Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Airdramon is a recruitable Digimon who only appears in Anode Tamer. Digimon Adventure 02 : Main article: Airdramon (Adventure) Squadrons of Airdramon are kept under the control of the Digimon Emperor by means of his Dark Rings. In the creation of Kimeramon, the data of Airdramon's wings was used. Also an Airdramon appeared at theDark Ocean but it was easily defeated by Angewomon(this Airdramon was a darker color than the others and was the only one to truly have a speaking role as he called out his attacks). Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon if it is not equipped with a Digi0egg in lines 10 and 16, and can digivolve toGarudamon in the latter. Digimon Tamers An Airdramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Three Airdramon are the bosses of Trap Crevasse. The Airdramon card, titled "Speed Chip", restores an ally's SP, PA, and PC. Digimon Frontier : Main article: Airdramon (Frontier) Digimon Data Squad When looking for Thomas and Gaomon in the Digital World, Marcus and Agumon see three Airdramon flying over them. Digital World, Here We Come! C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's Deathmon takes the form of a Death Airdramon using data it absorbed from a Airdramon. Go! Go!! Digimon : Main article: Airdramon (Go! Go!! Digimon) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Airdramon is with Neo Saiba during the invasion of Holy Angel Castle, where it destroyed aKuwagamon.[citation needed] Digital Monster D-Project Airdramon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Kumbhiramon, Antylamon, Indramon, orSinduramon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the Bandai release of the Digimon virtual pet in 1997, Airdramon was one of the digivolved forms ofBetamon. To get Airdramon, there was an odd requirement. The Betamon the person was raising had to be treated medium-poorly, and be woken up during the night at least 9 times. However, in the end this was worth it, because Airdramon is the strongest Champion level Digimon possible to get. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 40% (with 15+ battles) Airdramon could digivolve into the ultimate level MetalGreymon. Digimon World When the entrance to Mt.Infinity is opened, a brainwashed Airdramon attacks. After he is defeated, he sleeps in Jijimon's house until you defeat Machinedramon where he rescues you. He then joins the city as a fortune teller. However, his fortune tellings are random so there won't be an effect by following them. Airdramon can also digivolve from your Biyomon& Patamon when certain stats are reached. If you want to obtain Airdramon then you must have 1000 MP, Speed 100, Brains 100, 30g, 0 or 1 care mistake and as a bonus condition you need to have 90% discipline. Airdramon can digivolve into Phoenixmon and Megadramon. Digimon World 2 Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon. Digimon World 3 When Keith finds a device in Qing Long City that can turn the Oinkmon back into humans, he says that there is no power to start the machine, so Junior has to ask the Airdramon found in the Gale Tower of Seiryu City to blow some wind in Qing Long City in order to provide power. Later when Junior returns to Qing Long City, the windmills are spinning again, the people are all back to normal and Airdramon is seen again asleep in the Gale Tower. Wild Airdramon can also be found in Asuka's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. Their sand color variable can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Noise Desert and Pelche Oasis. In the PAL version of the game, the sand color Airdramon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in East Wire Forest, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon Digital Card Battle Airdramon is an obtainable Nature type card. Digimon World DS Airdramon digivolves from Gotsumon at LV 12 (although not through normal methods). Airdramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Airdramon is #89 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 147 HP, 180 MP, 85 Attack, 93 Defense, 91 Spirit, 94 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sylph Aegis 4 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. It is also available in Dawn's Speed Starter pack. Airdramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve to Megadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Airdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 4000 total experience, and you must have previously befriended an Airdramon. Airdramon can DNA digivolve to AeroVeedramon with Tyrannomon, or to MegaSeadramon withEbidramon.[citation needed] Airdramon can be hatched from the Kaizer Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Airdramon digivolves from Kudamon and can digivolve into Karatenmon. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Attacks * Spinning Needle: Generates a vacuum blade by flapping its huge wings.